Duchess Productions Random Comic Frenzy 2 Clip 2
Duchess Productions' random video of Comic Frenzy. Transcript: * Simon Seville: It's about time you got here! * Ash Ketchum: Here you go, Your Majesty. * Simon Seville: I can't drink that. * Ash Ketchum: Why not? * Simon Seville: Are you blind? Just look at it. * (Picture of Lemonade) * Ash Ketchum: What about it? * Simon Seville: That lemon has 3 seeds in it. That's an odd number! I can't eat anything odd numbered! * Ash Ketchum: Fine! I'll just take it out. * Simon Seville: No! No! It's already contaminated by the bad lemon. It won't work. * Ash Ketchum: Hmm. That's two things in this house that won't work. * Simon Seville: Then go fix them. * (Ash Gets Angry): Two things that won't work! * Simon Seville: I've changed my mind. I want soup instead. * Ash Ketchum: Okay. Don't move. (He Leaves) Here you go. It's alphabet soup. I made it special. * (Soup Says "Get a Job") * (Simon Yells): Condensed soup from a can? Disgusting! Now you've ruined my appetite. Go fetch me something to read. * Ash Ketchum: Oh, okay. How about this? * (Simon Gasps): Get that away from me! You know I'm allergic to newsprint. * (Ash Giggles): You know, when you swatted that newspaper out of my hands, it reminded me of something a friend of mine did at his JOB! * (Horn Blows) * Simon Seville: 4:00. Time for my stories. Hurry up, they won't hold the show while you laze around. * (Ash Walks to Simon Angrily) * (Puppet Pal Mitch Whistling) * Puppet Pal Clem: Hey, where are you going? * Puppet Pal Mitch: To my job. * Puppet Pal Clem: You have a job? * Puppet Pal Mitch: Why wouldn't I? I'm not some lazy inconsiderate jerk who lays in bed all day. * Puppet Pal Clem: Say, where can I get one of these jobs? * Puppet Pal Mitch: Oh, there everywhere. * Ash Ketchum (High Voice): Especially if you're green and have 6 tentacles. (Low Voice) Thanks. I'm gonna go look for one so I can stop (Normal Voice) mooching off my friends and they can get back to their lives! * Simon Seville: This isn't my show. Ash! The remote control's broken! Get over here and fix it! * Ash Ketchum: I've got a better idea! Why don't I call someone whose JOB it is to fix it?! You know why? Because when I need a JOB done, I get someone with a JOB to DO that JOB! * Simon Seville: What're you saying? Clips/Years/Companies: * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Pokemon (Attack of the Prehistoric Pokemon, The Bicker the Better, Showdown in Pewter City, Seeing the Forest for the Trees, & Heroes - Friends and Faux Alike; @1997 OLM) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Theodore and Juliet, & Help Wanted: Mommy; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * Pokemon: The Movie 2000 (@1999 OLM) * Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea (@2006 OLM) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (@1999 Universal) * Dexter's Laboratory (Things That Go Bonk in the Night; @1996-2003 Cartoon Network) Note: * Audio from Spongebob Squarepants: Can You Spare a Dime?. Category:Comic Frenzy Videos Category:Randoms Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript